


Or Something

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Drawing, I love angsty gays!, M/M, Mixed Messages, Not Beta Read, Sketches, Tension, gay feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "It's whatever.""It's not,whatever, Arin,"





	Or Something

"Y'know," Arin starts, stretching his arms above his head. Dan watches him, silently encouraging him to continue, "I was thinking about doing a comic or a cartoon or something like that. I drew up some drafts and everything."

"Whoa," says Dan, setting his phone aside, "Can I see them?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. They're actually like, drawn up, not on my computer," Arin replies lightly. He gestures vaguely toward his office, "Check them out. They're in the blue sketch pad, on the shelf. Maybe we can make it a reality."

"Ah, the royal 'we'," Dan laughs, hoisting himself off of his chair and toward Arin's office with long legs, easy strides. He looks at a shelf. He see's a thick, journal styled sketch pad, which he takes into his hands and looks over. He checks the shelf again, seeing it being the only one, he shrugs, slumping into the cosy nook of the office. He slides the cover open carefully and his eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

It's... him?

He stares at the sketch for a moment, admiring it. It's a sketch book, surely its just a random start. Dan turns the next page, and once again, is greeted with an image of himself. There's drawings of him everywhere. Of him listening to music with his big shut-up headphones, of him in full Sexbang get up, of him just lounging on the sofa of the grump room, of him driving, of him playing something, of a goofy, ugly selfie he'd sent to Arin whilst in Wholefoods.

"Whaddya think?" Arin asks, making his way into the office. He's snatched a bottle of water from somewhere.

"Uhm," Dan says. It's all he can say.

"If you don't like it you can just say."

"No!" Dan says quickly, too quickly, "No that's not what-... I love it. Them. I'm flattered I just-"

Arin's brow scrunches and Dan finally looks up to meet his gaze. Arin lowers his water bottle.

"What?"

Dan turns the book around. Arin goes a little pale.

"Uhm-" is call he can say, once again.

"That's my black sketchbook." Arin says slowly.

Dan blinks. Arin takes a step back and reaches for a book two shelves below Dan's eye line, pulling out a light blue sketchbook, "I said the blue one."

Dan closes the book in his hands quickly. "Oh! Oh, uh-... my bad."

He can feel himself getting hot under the collar, heat rising, flushing him from his toes to the top of his head.

"Did you really like them, though?" Arin asks, after a few moments of silence.

Dan rubs his face and then his hands through his hair, "I mean, yeah. You're very talented."

Arin shrugs one shoulder and reaches forward.

Dan holds his hand, lacing his fingers through Arin's.

Arin blinks.

"I was getting my sketchbook." He says.

Dan cringes. His hand doesn't move, eyes squeezed shut and a huff of breath billowing out of his nose, "Right."

Arin places his blue sketchbook in Dan's lap and takes the black one back. He hesitates as to what to do with it for a moment, before stepping back and flicking through it himself.

Dan wants to look through the blue sketchbook, he really does. But he can't bring himself to do it, hands rubbing over the cover and thumb ruffling the pages.

"Why do you draw me?" Dan blurts. It's louder than he anticipated, a little more stand off-ish.

"You're nice to draw. Sharp edges, soft eyes. Lots of texture." Arin explains.

"Are you sure that's it?" Dan presses.

"Yes," Arin says. There's a moment, and a quiet, "no," that follows.

Dan presses his lips together. Arin throws the book onto his desk, the cover slapping against the wood.

"It's whatever, though. It doesn't matter." Arin says, quickly, shifting his weight.

"No, Arin-"

"It's whatever."

"It's not, _whatever_ , Arin," Dan sounds exasperated.

Arin pushes his hair back from his face, turning away from Dan as he ties up his pony tail.

Dan stands, placing a hand gently on Arin's shoulder. Arin shrugs it off.

"I get it, it's weird. Whatever. I'm sorry. You're just great to look at. It doesn't matter."

Dan recoils a little, "Arin." there's hurt in his voice.

Arin snatches a jacket from the back of his chair, "I'm done for the day. I'll catch you tomorrow or something."

Dan just watches him go. His brow creased in the middle and eyes confused. He wrings his hands out in front of him, twisting his rings over and over.

He guesses he'll catch him tomorrow.

Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is or where this came from but I'm procrastinating writing The Good Shit™ so please bare with me folks


End file.
